bakugandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare episode 9 - Confrontation
Last time, Masterz and Immortus found Dhrakon and Parasyte with the Jewel Fragments. Drago and Drakohex were the keys and they opened a portal leading to the Orbs. Masterz, Parasyte, Dhrakon, and their Bakugan all went in but Immortus stayed behind. He was ambushed by the Dark Hex but easily defeated them with his new Bakugan; Exceed Horridian! The portal opened in the ceiling again. Drago flew up to shake Drakohex off and they were caught in the portal. Me: "Drago!" Dhrakon: "Drakohex!" The two of us jumped in the portal after out Bakugan. Parasyte: "You're not getting all that power for yourself!" Parasyte stood Drothkenoid and jumped in. Usually, going through an interdimensional portal wasn't amazing because I got used to it. But this time, I had to fight while crossing into another world. "Ability Activate! Deep Fire - Block A!" Infinity Helios aimed for Drakohex and fired missiles at him, causing him to let go of Drago. Dhrakon flew over to Drakohex. Drakohex flew faster down the portal. We followed. Behind us, there was Drothkenoid firing attacks at us. Drothkenoid: "Web Constrict!" Drago and Helios moved out of the way but it seemed like Drothkenoid wasn't aiming for them. He stuck to Drakohex. "Super Fusion Ability Activate! Forbidden Fusion!" Dhrakon: "You gotta be kidding me... Super Fusion Ability Activate! Forbidden Fusion!" And then my nightmare was back; Drothken Drakohex. Me: "What was that about?" Dhrakon: "If only 1 Super Fusion Ability is activated, that brawler's Bakugan will have the dominant mind. Since 2 were activated, the 2 separate minds work as one." Parasyte: "Ability Activate! Parasitic Wave!" A fusion of Drothkenoid's Parasitic Void and Drakohex's Forbidden Wave unleashed what seemed like millions of super-charged bugs upon my Bakugan and I. Me: "Ability Activate! Warfare!" One second, the parasites were flying at us. The next, they were all being disintegrated by Helios' attack. Helios fired a blast in the air and it exploded, hitting every enemy in sight. "Ability Activate! Battle Warrior!" Helios' rockets ignited on his gear. He charged at Drothken Drakohex and starting beating the crap out of him. We approached the other end of the portal. Helios gave a good punch and knocked Drothken Drakohex into the ground of New Vestroia. The three of us landed. "New Vestroia?" Dhrakon wondered. "We've been here so many times and never found the Orbs." Then we looked down and saw weird markings. "What are these?" Me: "On Earth, we call them crop circles. Some people believe they are a sign of alien life trying to communicate with us." Parasyte: "Why not just learn that planet's language?" Me: "I know, right? Oh by the way... Ability Activate! Dragon Force Striker!" Dhrakon: "Pyrus Ability Activate! Burn Absorb!" Drothken Drakohex nullified my Dragon Force Striker and used it himself. At that moment, Helios jumped in front of Drago and took the hit. Helios: "I told you that Titanium Dragonoid is in no condition to battle!" Drago: "I can't let you do this alone! Look at what they just did to you!" Computer voice: "50% damage being repaired. Power incease by 120%." Me: "What was that?" Dhrakon: "Helios has the abilitty FARBAS Infinity which allows him to defend from anything. He was created to be the ultimate fighting machine but looks like we're going to have to tear him apart. Even though he is based on Drakohex, FARBAS Infinity's defenses stand no chance against the Forbidden Core. Forbidden Eye.. OPEN!" Drothken Drakohex's jaws and eye opened. Purple lightning shot out everywhere. The sky even turned dark. Drago put his hand on Helios' shoulder. "I can't let you do this alone." Helios: "Fine, but allow me to lend you some of my power." Their bodies glowed for a second, but nothing seemed to happen. Helios grabbed Drago by the hand and jumped up in the air. "Bakugan Mutate Morph!" That sounded familiar. There was a giant flash of light. Drago and Helios landed. "I am Mercury Helios!" Drago: "I am Mutant Dragonoid!" Helios had Drago's wings and upper body, except for the Perfect Gem on Drago's chest. Drago had Helios' legs, tail, lower body, and even the cannon on his stomach. I remember seeing this the first time I brawled Team Mutant. Dhrakon: "Aquos Ability Activate! Uprising Flood! Ventus Ability Activate! Hurricane Call!" The sky turned dark and it began to rain. The winds became very strong. The rain and winds merged into a water tornado. Drago: "Titanium Rumble+Battle Warrior!" Drago flew at incredible speed and struck Drothken Drakohex in the stomach. Then Drago picked Drothken Drakohex up and threw him into the air. Helios: "Bolting Breaker+Dragon Force Striker!" Helios blasted the Drothken Drakohex with a laser from his tail. He unleashed lightning into the storm clouds. Drothken Drakohex got caught in the water tornado and lightning struck it. The two Bakugan separated. Drago and Helios returned to their regular forms. Immortus and Horridian came out of the portal. "Am I too late?" Me: "Well I already won so yeah." Then I noticed Horridian. "You look different." Immortus: "It's a long story, I'll tell you later." The Jewel Fragments in his hand flew up into the sky. They glowed and were releasing a large amount of power. I was surprised at what happened next. Masterz defeated the powerful Drothken Drakohex. Now the Jewel Fragments are acting strange. Have the Six Attribute Orbs been found? Find out on the next '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare!''' Category:Blog posts